Inscripciones para: El Ritual
Estas son las incripciónes para El Ritual, estas son las reglas, siganlas plis y no las dejen inconformes, dare 2 dias de plazo para que se llenen, si no estan llenas para ese momento, lo siento pero tendre que quitarlas e inventar algo para llenar los puestos, esto sera algo Grande señores (Hay me parezco a Laura bozo XD). Solo los puestos que yo diga....please. (ojo con esto, son los poseedores de un sello sagrado que otras islas quisieran tener en su poder, por lo que los cuidan a ustedes como un tesoro no dejandolos salir como quisieran. Pueden ir al pueblo o cosas asi si se los permiten pero para nada salir de su isla) Ejemplo: Nombre: Edad: Personalidad: Apariencia fisica: Cosa Favorita: Cosa mas Odiada: Amor: (opcional) Fuego Nombre: Keyko de Kalixto Edad: 17 Personalidad: Loca, espontanea, le encanta el fuego y el color rojo pero es pacifista, suele dar largos recorridos por el volcan para animarse, tambien le encanta arrojar flores bomba en el volcan y ver como estas explotan, suelen pasarle muchas cosas a esta chica, le encanta hacer amigos por lo que a veces es un poco tonta y descuidada XD. Apariencia fisica: su cabello es color rojo con las puntas anaranjadas, usa por lo general y como dictan las reglas de la isla un kimono rojo con dibujos de flores doradas. Representa al ave fenix, sus ojos son color cafe oscuro. Cosa favorita: Escaparse para dar recorridos por la isla. Cosa mas odiada: los dias de lluvia y que los guardias la atrapen. Amor: nop Agua Nombre: Sarume Brighwater Edad: 17 Personalidad: Serio, a veces puede ser muy frio, no le importan demasiadas cosas y no esta acostumbrado a tratar con las personas de alrededor, puede ser algo timido y terco en ocasiónes a la vez que no le gusta que molesten a las demas personas, le desagradan muchas cosas pero dusfruta de muchas mas, su mayor compañia es la luz que se refleja en el agua. Apariencia Fisica: ojos dorados, cabello negro azabache, su piel es aperlada. Viste por lo general una bata azul marino con una caisa de papiro debajo de esta, pantalones de seda azules y zapatillas negras, la punta de su fleco esta pintada de azul en representación a la ninfa del oceano. Cosa Favorita: La roca cascada de la isla de agua. Cosa mas odiada: Las Ignorancia. Amor: decidelo tú sarume 21:05 17 jul 2011 (UTC) Tierra Nombre:'Kari Bell '''Edad:'14 'Personalidad:'Alegre y astuta.Puede ser seria cuando es necesario, es un poco desconfiada, por lo que es difícil ganarse su confianza.No le gusta que le mientan, ni mucho menos la gente que es demasiado seria y combativa.Aprecia mucho el valor de la vida y siente, por alguna razón, una gran conexión con la tierra. 'Apariencia fisica:'Mide 1.65 metros ,tiene los ojos color chocolate, su cabello es castaño, largo y siempre se lo peina como una cola de caballo atada con un lazo negro.Su piel es bastante blanca y pálida, como la nieve ( etto, la ropa la puedes inventar? ouoU). 'Cosa Favorita:'El helado, los perritos, la tierra y todo lo que ella pueda darle vida, como las plantas, etc. 'Cosa mas Odiada:'Las alturas, la gente con malas intenciones y presumida y los chistes malos -u- 'Amor:'No '''♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★ 06:22 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Aire Nombre:Edward Littlemoon Edad:12 - 13 Personalidad:Bromista, Estratega, Alegre, extrovertido Apariencia fisica: Mide 1,60 (O sea medianamente alto), pelo color castaño, usa camisa blanca arrugada (Al estilo urbano o3o) y corbata roja, tambien jeans azules o3o Cosa Favorita:Gatos y Pie de Limon! *¬* Cosa mas Odiada:Ascensores! D: Amor: Vale...de cualquiera x3 --•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 00:41 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Acero Nombre:'Lion Mercurion '''Edad:'14 '''Personalidad: Muy frio suele andar solo no le gusta la gente suele ser poco generoso pero si ve alguna injusticia no duda en parar con ella Apariencia fisica:'Su cabello es plateado mide unos 1.66 metros lleva dos espadas en su espalda '''Cosa Favorita:'Las rocas raras 'Cosa mas Odiada:'El calor (calor + metal = fundicion= 'Amor: (opcional):'Emmm si elige tu e.e Hielo Reservado para Liz Nombre: Elizabeth La Reina de Inglaterra Edad: 18 años Personalidad: Tranquila, solitaria, no le gusta estar acompañada. A veces es algo depresiva y más en los días soleados. También es algo tímida y no le gusta socializar mucho, pero cuando llega a conocer a una persona puede llevarse muy bien con él/ella, aunque no confía mucho en nadie. A veces es muy ruda y lastima a las personas, aunque que luego se da cuenta que no debería haberlo hecho. Si tiene miedo o está triste, nunca lo va a admitir. Apariencia física: Cabello rubio platino, casi blanco, con mechas negras, algo ondulado, a veces se lo ata en una cola de caballo; ojos grises, piel pálida y labios bien rojos xd Y la ropa, una camiseta azul larga, leggings negras y zapatos de taco, que a veces le causan algunos problemas (no le gusta usar vestimentas clásicas, reglamentarias o cosas así xd). Cuando sale afuera, usa una capa negra con capucha para que no la reconozcan. Cosa favorita: Lluvia y nieve. Cosa mas odiada: Días soleados, no poder dormir y no tener comida. Amor: Nah, es del tipo solitario xd (?) '''❥ Lizzie ϟ •It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll• 00:25 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Bosque Ahora hago la ficha, disculpa por la tardanza >w< Nombre: Julia Felivene Edad: 16 años Personalidad:'Es un desastre. Nada delicada, muy pero muy torpe, olvidadiza y le cuesta expresas sus sentimientos confundiendo todo. Habla bastante rápido y es muy energética. Siempre se le ocurren ideas raras y locas, siempre quiere tener la razón. Nunca se rendirá, es muy determinada. Esconde su tristezas y todo lo que la afecte. Es super tragona. '''Apariencia fisica:'Tiene el cabello muy, muy largo y lasio, por lo que siempre lo lleva recogido en una cola alta, es de color verde oscuro. Tiene la piel suavemente tostada y sus ojos son verde planta. Su vestimenta es una remera sin mangas pero de cuello largo color blanca, y pantalones negros que el final esta dentro de unas botas también negras. En el brazo derecho tiene un tatuaje de una flor. '''Cosa Favorita: Las flores, le encantan; por la razón que aunque viven poco y son bastante frágiles, ellas siempre son bellas y alegres. Representan que, todas las vidas son efímeras. Su favorita es la flor de Cerezo. Siempre hace un ramo para ofrecersela a los espíritus del bosque. Y también le gustan los ratones. Cosa mas Odiada:'Las arañas. '''Amor: (opcional)'Si tu quieres nwnU (Si decides que sí: "Le cuesta mucho admitir que esta enamorada, porque la verdad le da vergüenza." Y si dices que no:"Es que no cree en el amor." Bosque 'Nombre: '''Germán Floremonte '''Edad: '''16 años '''Personalidad: '''Es simpático y amigable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar cuando alguien lo necesita. Cuando no conoce mucho a alguien suele actuar más serio pero cuando agarra confianza demuestra su verdadera personalidad. Aveces es un poco cabezadura pero admite sus errores y trata de repararlos, le gusta hacer bromas pero sin llegar al extremo de dañar a alguien. '''Apariencia fisica: '''Ojos Esmeralda (Que tienen como un brillo xd); Cabello castaño claro, algo largo y lacio y piel clara. Estatura media y flaco, es muy ágil debido a que le gusta mucho correr y siempre esta preparado para eso. La ropa: una remera verde oscuro de manga corta y de abajo de esta salen mangas blancas hasta las muñecas, calzado negros (De ese medio modernizado xD), pantalones oscuros deportivos y sobre la remera un 'canguro' negro con capucha y bolsillos delanteros (Como ves toda la vestimenta es bien moderna ya que no le gusta mucho lo antiguo si no se trata de libros o sobretodo leyendas). '''Cosa Favorita: '''Los animales (Sobretodo si son canes), los libros y los días lluviosos. '''Cosa mas Odiada: '''La gente creida, madrugar y cuando las parejas se ponen cursis :1 '''Amor: '''Nu, paso xd '''Firma: '~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 00:35 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Luz Nombre: Valentina Cross Edad: 16 Personalidad: Serena (un poco más y la creeran muerta xD), no le agrada buscar pelea y siempre opta por la opción más beneficiosa a la hora de tomar decisiones. Se le hace dificil hacer amigos debido a su timidez, al estar preocupada se altera mucho pero trata de no demostrarlo. Por los amigos hace lo que sea pero tiene miedo de confiar demasiado rápido Apariencia fisica: Cabello largo y rubio que lo ata en dos coletas, ojos color miel y por la vestimenta (no sé cualquiera xD) Cosa Favorita: El chocolate Cosa mas odiada: las pesadillas Amor: si (que melosa soy uwu) Oscuridad Nombre: Stan Lee Edad: 14 Personalidad: Tranquilo, ama leer y la música(y los bolos xP), le gusta hacer bromas ligeras, pero defiende a sus amigos con la vida si les pasa algo, no le gusta sentirse responsable de algo, y le gusta pasar el tiempo al lado de un lago(puedes hacer que contenga algun secreto dentro no sé) Apariencia fisica: Alto, cabello corto, desordenado y de un color negro azabache, visto colores oscuros, y mis ojos son negros, uso un gorro para el frio a veces ewe, me gusta el frio y la nieve y la oscuridad obviamente, Cosa Favorita: Los libros, el lago, la nieve y la noche Cosa mas Odiada: La luz del día al empezar, despertarse temprano, madrugar, las cosas cursis Amor: (opcional) La princesa Diana(???) o mejor no xd '''★Stan-Lee★ ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 00:47 15 jul 2011 (UTC)